


Witch Hunt

by UpsideDownSinner



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Other, Public Humiliation, Torture, Trans, Witch - Freeform, extremely short, gender non conforming, this might be upsetting because the humiliation is about him being trans fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownSinner/pseuds/UpsideDownSinner
Summary: Short bit of a trans/intersex witch being hunted down





	1. Chapter 1

Circe put away his notebook, the binding squeaking lightly as he shoved it in beside the others on the shelf. His new scribbles had been dried only a few moments earlier, and he worried about them leaking. He took to his indoor plants, which hung everywhere. He watered the ones that required it, and admired the ones that didn’t. He was quite ready for the day to be over, he thought, looking out at the setting sun on the horizon. He took the potato he hadn’t finished eating and tossed it to the large black dog that laid in front of the hearth,

“Good boy, Cern.” Circe praised, though it was indecorous to congratulate the animal for such a menial action. The dog didn’t concern itself with the remark. It did, however, become aware of something outside. It chewed on its food absentmindedly, its attention focused beyond the walls of their small house. Circe noticed, and inquired what the dog was so preoccupied with. The dog, not having a grasp on the English language, did not respond.  
Circe got an answer, in spite of the dogs lack of proper, or any at all, grammar. A knock came from the door, perturbing Cern markedly.

The assailant did not wait for an answer, and barged inside, destroying the ill-fated door as he intruded into Circe’s home. His blue eyes shone with an evil greed as he looked over Circe. Several other men gathered up into Circe’s abode behind him, seeming to take formation behind him. The main brute was wearing what appeared to be thick, leather armor over most of his body. His greasy black hair fell in curtains around his sharp face, casting eerie shadows from Circe’s candlelight. The man took his sword and pointed it at Circe. It gleamed threateningly in the light.

“Are you Circe Scae, practitioner of unholy arts?” He inquired, reveling in Circe’s fear. Cern hid under a nearby table.

“I= I am Circe.” He stated defiantly. “B-but I don’t practice anything,” He gulped as the man’s sword came closer to his throat, gleaming threateningly. “unholy.” He finished nervously.

The person gestured to his horde of men, and they began ransacking the place. “Well, Circe, we shall soon see about that. As a common courtesy, my name is Victor.” He grunted. He moved forward and took the much smaller Circe’s wrists in one hand, twisting them uncomfortably behind his back. He pulled Circe against his chest, pressing his erection into the small of his back. “And since you’re so handsome, we’re just gonna have to take you to the square for a proper trial,” he growled. Circe shivered as Victor ’s hot breath tickled his neck. The men showed signs of being done, they gathered several of Circe’s possessions and put them into their horses satchels. Victor pulled Circe onto his horse, which was the same colour as his his hair. Circe grunted in disgust as Victor ’s erection rubbed against his back, knowing he was providing stimulation with each gallop of the beast they rode on. Victor kissed Circe’s neck a few times on the trip, the other men either oblivious or intelligent enough not to appear aware. They rode in mostly silence, only the beating of the horses hooves beneath them as they traveled to Circe’s likely doom.

They stopped at the closest town and immediately Victor ’s followers began to set up around what appeared to be a crucifix on a stage. Victor took his prisoner and dragged him up to the stage, a small crowd already gathering. Murmurs that were too secret to reach Circe’s ears drifted by on the wind. The other men were telling the crowd about Circe’s possessions. Victor tied Circe to the cross without much struggle from Circe. He knew it would only make the situation more difficult.

“I’m sure my comrades have told you, we need to seek the Witch’s mark on this man.” Victor announced to the crowd, clearly enjoying the spectacle. He took a dagger from his side and used it to tear Circe’s clothes off. He squeaked in embarrassment and fear as he was revealed to the public. A collective gasp came from the crowd as Circe’s breasts fell free, and his cunt was revealed to the world. Victor hungrily grabbed one of Circe’s breasts. “What magick is this?” He wondered, giving his breast a subtle squeeze. “We thought this was a man, but it appears Witches have their own opinions on men, hmm?” Victor played with Circe’s nipple under the guise of inspection. Circe wanted anything but to let himself be aroused by this. "This is certainly the mark of a witch then, no?“ Victor leaned down and strapped Circe’s legs apart. He inspected his labia with approving cheers from the crowd. Victor rubbed his fingers over the area, sending shivers through Circe’s body. It was so long since he had been touched. Victor’s troops assured the crowd he was excellent in determining magick. Victor’s first two fingers slid easily into Circe’s cunt. He immediately became wet and let out a small moan, Victor tickled Circe's small cock lightly, Circe writhing on the cross as he was being defiled in front of all these people. It just felt so good, though… Circe thought. Victor reached behind him and slid another finger into Circe’s ass. Circe tried to hide his face, but had no where to turn as he came from the fingers expertly working him over. He bit his lip, trying to muffle his moan. Victor stood back, admiring his handiwork,."Yes, this is absolutely sex magick.” Victor confirmed. “I will take it back to my personal chambers, and interrogate it to see who else may hide these unholy secrets. The interrogation is not for weak minds.” He said as the crowd muttered disapprovingly.

He did take Circe back to what seemed to be an abandoned house, barren but for a bed and few ashes in the fireplace. His men stayed behind, educating the people about the dangers of Witches.

Once Victor had gotten him in the house, he began undressing. Circe noticed he was rather well endowed, and worried that he planned to penetrate Circe with that thing. “I don’t know what you are, but I must have you.” He growled, slithering closer. Circe recoiled, feeling the head of Victor’s cock against his mound. “I really shouldn’t be doing this…” He whispered. “But you’re so damn handsome. He pressed forward, and Circe was filled with panic. Victor flipped him around with such speed and precision, Circe felt dizzy. He realized he was bent over the bed, With Victor looming behind him. Oh no, he’s really trying to put that huge cock in me, Circe thought.

"Listen, y-you can’t put all that in me! It’s too much!” Circe exclaimed as Victor pressed the head of his cock into Circe’s cunt.

Circe, despite his pleas, felt his entrance spreading eagerly for Victor, his wetness spilling over his cock. “It doesn’t feel like that’s what you want.” Victor purred, pushing further into him. Victor pressed firmly against him now, his balls resting against Circe’s cunt as Circe throbbed around the huge erection buried deep inside him. He began rocking Circe back and forth, his cock steadily surged into him, his balls slapping loudly as Circe was impaled over and over again. He lifted Circe’s ass with each thrust, then slammed it down on his cock, letting him press in so he could hit his cervix with each thrust. Circe gave a small cry, feeling used as Victor moved his whole body for him. Circe now gave a small moan each time Victor hit home, he couldn’t help it. Victor fondled his breasts from behind. Circe couldn’t stand it, his nipples being rubbed by Victor as he realized it was causing Circe to push against him desperately. It was too much. Circe moaned as his climax swept over him, causing him to tighten around Victor’s fat cock, He felt frantic jerking deep inside as Victor’s cum spilled into him, violating his womb.

Victor tossed Circe away onto the bed, his cum leaking out as Circe tried to regain his senses. “We might have use for you yet, Servant. You seem to hold some very valuable information,” He commented as he pulled his clothes back on.


	2. Freak Show

Circe had grown accustomed to being shown around towns, naked and used as a spectacle to wow the crowds, and scare them into hating Witchcraft as much as Victor claimed to. In all honesty, Victor didn’t seem displeased by Circe’s ‘gender magick’, and had even gotten his 'familiar’ for him to bring along.

One night, they had gotten a large amount of donations, mainly due to Circe’s 'perversion’ being placed on full show. Victor had made him cum on stage again, but that was a secret between them.

“Tonight, we shall celebrate!” Victor said, bringing Circe to an Inn for the night. Circe giggled as Victor opened the door to their board for a night. A comfy looking bed and a table with a candle sat against the far wall. Circe closed the door behind them A desk with a mirror upon it sat to the left of the doorway. “Which means you get to stay with me tonight.” Victor’s hand slipped behind Circe’s head, dragging him into a forceful kiss. He pulled away, giving a smirk that revealed one of his glistening canines. That smirk has taught Circe to fill with a mixture of fear, arousal, and longing. Circe went to clean himself off in the mirror, and Victor came up behind him, his clothes falling to the floor. Circe wore only a robe, which had been placed on him as he left the nightly gathering ended.

Victor slid Circe’s robe off, enjoying the slow reveal of his rear in front of him, and his chest in the mirror. He stroked Circe’s spine, sending a tingle down it. He kisses Circe’s neck gently. followed by a nip, and harsher bite. Circe sinks back into him, feeling Victor’s hard cock against his ass. One of Victor’s hands glides up around Circe’s neck. He pulls him over by it, Circe’s hands catching himself on the table. Victor’s other hand slipped a finger inside Circe’s wet cunt. Pleased with what he found there, he removed his finger and inserted his cock. His hips slowly connected with Circe’s ass.

Victor’s hand tightened around Circe’s throat, but not enough to stop him from speaking. “What’s inside you right now, darling?” He murmured into his ear. As he awaits his answer, he pulls out and pushes in again, eliciting a moan from Circe. He cut off Circe’s breath for a moment. “I asked you a question,” he insisted.

“Y-you are, my Lord. You’re inside me. Your huge cock is filling up my cunt right now.” Circe said. Victor moved faster, quick strokes but still deep, his head pressing open just the very end of Circe’s cervix. Circe arched his back, pressing his ass into Victor, and Victor pulls Circe’s head up with the hand that is still around Circe’s neck.

“Look at me.” Victor whispered, a command despite the soft sound of his voice. Circe made eye contact, blushing but not letting himself turn away. “Watch me fuck you, whore. How does it look?” Circe didn’t need to be told, he was already watching Victor. The way his strong arms flexed as he held Circe in place, the burning desire in his eyes, Victor closed his hand around Circe’s throat, so he can’t breath. Victor’s other hand moves to rub Circe’s cock, rubbing over it quickly, and Circe’s cunt clenched around Victor’s dick. Circe tried to gasp desperately for air, his legs shaking. He clawed at Victor’s hand as he came, seeking a breath in his climax. Victor finally lets go of his throat, and Circe gasped a flood of 'My Lord’s and 'Thank you’s. Victor ripped Circe off his cock, and tossed him to the ground, where Circe scrambled to suck his dick. Victor pushed him instead to his balls, where Circe sucked them, increasing pressure as Victor jerked himself off faster. Victor’s cock dripped Circe’s cum onto his own face. Quickly, Victor yanked Circe back by his hair. His cum spilled everywhere, onto Circe’s breasts, his face, and into his open mouth. Victor smirks that awful smirk again. “Clean up, slut.” He commanded briskly,

Circe did as he was told, thinking lovingly of Victor the whole time.


End file.
